


Sometimes, Quiet Is Violent

by EmitTime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Episode 19, Episode Related, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unhealthy Relationships, Who else is hoping that Ed is just in denial?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmitTime/pseuds/EmitTime
Summary: While biding time in their cages, Edward and Oswald inadvertently voice some confessions.





	Sometimes, Quiet Is Violent

**.**

_I’m forced to deal with what I feel_

_There is no distraction to mask what is real_

**.**

Edward has been lying with his back to Oswald’s cage, concentrating on regulating his own breaths into a slow, rhythmic pattern conducive to rest. He'll need every ounce of strength for their escape, after all.

He hasn’t heard anything save breathing from Oswald; he assumes the man has tired himself out from the fit he threw when he was first placed in the cage. _That bird does not care for confinement,_ Edward muses to himself with a smirk.

He’s on the verge of drifting off when a whisper reaches him, traitorously escaping from the Penguin’s lips, surely not meant for him to have heard.

“I still love you.” The words are choked out as if Edward himself has strangled them from the pale column of Oswald's throat, spoken with grief rather than hope. In this instance, Oswald’s impressive determination is absent, drained away like the bay water he must have rinsed from his skin after rising from the dead.

Oswald was no longer groveling at his feet for love or forgiveness, nor had he given any indication that he expected Edward to present such sentiments – as he shouldn't. Edward doesn't give himself a moment to consider whether he misses the old Oswald – the one who would, and did, kill for him, misguided as the murder had been. Instead, he ruminates over this piece of information, cataloging the confession as he would any fact – valuable knowledge for him to use later.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” The Riddler’s expression has softened, and he closes his eyes contently as he pillows his hands beneath his head, confident that he will make the right decision when he wakes. The Penguin may be in anguish, but Edward still takes comfort and pride in his own plans. There is no reason for regret to sully his sleep, especially since the ghost that was haunting him is here in flesh and blood for him to interact with at his discretion.

As long as Oswald continues to give, he will continue to take.

He doesn’t – _can’t, won’t_ – love Oswald, but he is willing to let him live for the moment.

Perhaps they are each other’s own cage – and Edward isn’t ready to feel so empty again.

He may never be, and in that case, Oswald will have to live for a very long time, to rise and continue to challenge him as a worthy opponent.

He wills sleep to find him, as the voice of the Riddler whispers that an enemy will be much more fulfilling than a lover.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This humble tidbit is my first Gotham fanfic, and I'd just like to thank all other Gotham fanfic writers out there for being so fabulous. Every time I see a brilliant contribution to the fandom, my day is made! Keep expressing your inspiration. :)


End file.
